Hanging On Your Every Word
by DansBaby
Summary: David's mother has just died. What's to happen when his dad runs off? Race and Spot have just come out of the closet and are to face the dangers of Race's family.
1. Anger and Sympathy

**Welcome to the first edition of Hanging On Your Every Word. **

**I'm the only writer of this story and the plot is ALL mine. Let's get one thing straight. Me no own Newsies, Disney Owns Newsies. I only own the characters that are not in the movie/real life Newsies. Please Read and Review.**

"FUCKER!" Tony's voice rang out through his large, mansion-like home as he rubbed his right arm with a hard look on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" His father's voice boomed larger and louder, threatening his son to repeat what had just escaped his mouth. 

"Fuck YOU!" The boy spat, still rubbing his arm but his hard gaze never left his father's eyes. Breaking a gaze showed vulnerability and that was  
one thing Race's father ALWAYS took advantage of.

His father's fist made a whooshing sound and then a crack was heard. Race's hand left his arm and flew to his jaw. He stared at his father with wide  
eyes until he glared and then ran up the three flights of stairs to his bedroom leaving his father alone in their basement.

"Fuck this SHIT!" Race yelled, sending several books and magazines to the ground as he threw an arm out at a bookshelf. He was pulsing with anger and the only thing to stop him from doing something really stupid was throwing things around or yelling until he felt better. This time he did both, ignoring the aching pain in both his jaw and arm.

Race's cell went off vibrating on his desk where his chemistry and trigonometry homework sat untouched. He sighed in frustration, a little angry to be disturbed and yet a little grateful at the same time, and grabbed the sleek black phone, flipping it open.

"Yeah?" His voice was a little edgy but other than that no one on the other end had any idea what had happened only a few minutes before.

"Hey Tony, its Davey."

"Oh hey Dave, what's up?" His attempt to sound casual worked, but he knew eventually Davey would catch on that something had happened if not today then tomorrow morning on their way to school.

"Did you get your Trig done yet?"

"Hah. Fuck no." Race laughed, his eyes darting to the text books on his desk.

"That's great. Think you could come over 'cuz, I know you're not going to have it done by tomorrow morning and really our hand writing is a lot   
different and me doing it in your car five minutes before school start really bugs me-"

Before Dave had time to ramble on Race cut him. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll come over in a few minutes. Bye."

Race closed his phone and sighed. He knew he looked like shit but really didn't care. Davey knew that his father threw him around every now and then and knew better than to butt into something like this.

He gathered everything he might need and looked around his room twice. It looked like shit. Magazines were thrown carelessly about and four books were on the floor by the book case. Usually his room was spotless, also spic and span. Everything would be in order. However, this was not the case today. He sighed in a depressed manner but turned, closing his door behind him.

Race ran down the flight of stairs and onto the main floor that consisted of the family room, den, computer room, kitchen, dining room, and a few other rooms probably not worth mentioning.

"I'm going to Dave's I'll be back later!" He shouted on his way down the last few stairs carrying his backpack which he had placed all of his   
books and notebooks in. He knew he should have actually asked instead of shouting out to whoever was in the living room but he really didn't want to face a confrontation. That would mean talking to one of his family members.

So in stead he shoved his bag into the passenger's seat of his car and revved the engine to his black Mercedes Benz. He was a bitchy spoiled little   
rich kid and everyone knew it.

Race backed out of his obnoxiously large driveway and sped over to David's house where David was most likely finishing up his Trig homework while he was waiting for Race to get there so they could do Chem together. The whole time Race had his radio blaring to rock. In all honesty he wasn't paying attention to the music, just letting it drown out the thoughts that pounded at his brain at the same rate and volume as the music that pounded his ear drums.

David sat alone in his basement, text books strewn around him, several notebooks opened. Some had notes jotted down while others had half finished homework. Usually he needed no help with any of his homework but with the recent events he had been having problems focusing on things.

He sighed in frustration and pulled at his hair a bit before his sister entered the room. "I'm going out with Jack tonight; I'll be back."

"By Ten."

"No way. Twelve."

"Hah. No WAY! Eleven."

"Eleven thirty."

"Eleven."

"Eleven thirty."

"Eleven."

"Eleven thirty."

"Eleven."

"UGH! Fine!" Sarah said in a very annoying manner, throwing her hands up in the air. She turned on her heel and walked huffed up the stairs muttering things about her parents and how stupid they were to leave Davey in charge.

"Uh. Hey Sarah." Race said on his way down the stairs.

Sarah said an angry hello greeting, only breaking her huffy mutterings for a moment before she continued up the stairs and into their living room where Les was watching some cartoon that was probably only melting the brain cells he would need so badly come age fifteen, but no one said anything about it.

"Whoa. What happened to her?" Race asked, dropping his bag to the ground and sitting down on the ground a few feet away from Davey.

"She's pissed because I wouldn't let her stay out until mid night with Jack."

"She should be glad."

"I know!"

Race laughed and unzipped the dark blue bag, pulling out his Chemistry book.

"Help me." He stated bluntly and threw his notebook at Davey and slid his text book over after opening it to the correct page.

David laughed. "Dude. I already finished this."

"SERIOUSLY!" Race looked incredulously at David.

"If you actually took notes then you would probably be acing that class." David said wisely but at the same time was taking his neatly finished  
homework from a yellow folder and handing it over at Race.

Race smiled. "Yeah, but why when I have you to help me?" He said with a pathetic look and pulled a pen out of his deep pocket.

David rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He muttered and went back to his Trig.

Race began furiously copying David's neat homework onto his own paper, double checking that all the numbers and letters and zeros and commas were in the right places. Half way through and about two pages later David sighed in anger and threw his pencil across the room.

Race looked up, startled. David was hardly ever mad.

"Dude?"

"Fuck. Race, will you help me?"

Race shrugged and crawled over, seeing as they were like three feet away from each other and it made no sense to walk.

"What's up?"

"Trig."

"YOU! Needing help with MATH?" Race asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up and help me." David spat, though he cracked a smile.

Race laughed a little but obliged. About ten minutes later Race was finishing up showing David how to do the problem when Les came running down  
the stairs, a blue blanket in his fisted hand.

Race wondered how a kid that was practically almost a preteen still carried a blanket around but ignored the fact, seeing as what his family was  
currently going through and turned his attention from trigonometry to the boy.

"Hey Les, what's wrong man?" Race asked in true concern.

"I want mommy." The boy said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

A pained look passed David's face and he winced.

"Come on, buddy, we'll find somethin' for you to do upstairs, okay?" Race asked. He liked being Les's older brother like he was being at the moment.  
He knew that since David's mother's death everyone in the family had been pained and grieving in their own ways.

David's father had left to go out of town. He didn't say where or when he'd be back, but he had left a week ago. David was in charge, meaning he took  
over the house hold. While normally he had been seemingly in control and strong; when it was just Race and David, David let everything out. He told  
Race how he was really feeling, how everything was affecting him and Race decided to help out by taking care of Les as he was right now. For the past  
four days he had been taking care of Les, taking him to the movies, teaching him how to drive (even though he was CLEARLY too young), showing him some   
things David really disapproved of, but pretty much just taking him off of David's hands.

Sarah had taken to spending lots of time with their good friend, Jack Kelly. Even though they were good friends, Jack was someone no one would want their  
sister going out with. He had a bad reputation with the ladies. Well, not with the ladies, but with the ladies' brothers. Jack was a man-whore. He  
tossed girls aside like they were nothing, but since the death of Sarah's mother, he had been spending more time with Sarah than usual and David  
clearly disapproved of it, though he said nothing and only gave his looks.

David took to cleaning, doing homework, taking care of the house, but the real way he had been dealing with all of this was talking it out with Race   
and Spot. He wasn't one to mask himself but he did around Sarah and Les. He did that though, for not only their sakes, but for his too. Unlike most people who found it weird that guys talked about "feelings", everyone was used to David talking about how he felt.

Race and Spot had been around a lot. They had been helping out more than they usually did and no one disapproved or said a bad word about it. In  
fact, Les and David had both spent the night at Race's two days ago and neither of his parents said a wrong thing about it, which was clearly a  
surprise.

"Okay." The boy's voice was weak, but there was a hidden firmness and understanding.

"Hey Dave, holler if ya need help." Race said and ushered the boy up the stairs, glancing back at David once before closing the door and looking  
around the spic and span living room.

"Race, I want my mom." The boy's voice was pleading and a sudden pang of pain and sadness stung at Race's stomach and made him feel queasy.

"I know man, I know." Race said slowly and quietly.

"I miss her...a lot." Race felt his stomach do a pulling notion and he didn't know how to react. Race was never good at emotions.

He stood silently as the boy gazed up at him. He knew that Les really looked up to him but he didn't know what to say.

"Can you help me make Coca?" The boy asked, instead of waiting for a response.

Race nodded and the boy walked into their kitchen, not saying another word. Race followed, running a hand through his dark brown, almost black hair and  
sighed. Les was already on a chair and pulling out the box with the brown stuff that you mixed with boiling water.

"Les, why don't you go ask Dave if he wants some, okay?" Race suggested and the boy jumped from the chair and ran down the stairs. Race listened to his  
fast footsteps and almost chuckled at the rate that boy could move at but was stopped when Sarah's figure stalked into the kitchen

"Uh, hey Sar."

"Sorry about earlier. My brother was being an ass."

"No. He was being protective. Jack isn't exactly what every brother wants their sister dating, best friend or not." Race said and opened a cabinet  
near the ground and pulled out a pan. "Want some Coca?" He offered, placing the pan on the stove and grabbing a measuring cup from a drawer.

"I know, but he doesn't have to be such a dick." Sarah muttered and took a seat on a bar stool. "Why not? Jack won't be here for another half an hour."   
She said, shrugging.

Race nodded and began filling the cup with the amount of water shown. "Okay, seriously, I'm having you all over for dinner at my house on Friday. I don't  
care what my parents say. You're all going to come." Race said, staring at the box. He was so used to making things from scratch that this felt like  
cheating.

"Race?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice right now?"

"Because, if I was a dick that would only make things harder for all three of you and believe it or not, I'm actually really nice like this inside   
sometimes." He said.

"Yeah, sometimes." Sarah replied and Race laughed.

"You do have a point."

"But, I mean, really you could still be being a stuck up, snobby rich kid but instead you're helping Davey out, you and Spot."

"Hey, we're his best friends. It's our duty, besides; we'd be there for Davey at a time like this, duty or no duty. We both owe it to him, I mean  
he's so nice to us all the time and we're such dickheads. It just kind of evens out in the end."

"I never knew you could be a good brother." She said, though it was as though she seemed far away.

"Hey, I have two little sisters and a younger brother along with two older sisters. I'm used to it."

Sarah let out a laugh though it seemed to be forced.

Race smiled a little.

"Has Jack been by?"

"Yeah, but he's not as good with Les as you are, he seems to get annoyed."

"It figures, he hasn't really had to deal with a younger sibling and I'm sure Les is a nervous wreck. I'm surprised he's even doing as well as he is.  
It's only been a little over a week."

Sarah smiled wryly. "Les thinks men should hide their emotions."

Race chuckled and smiled when the young boy came up the stairs. "Davey wants some!" He said cheerfully and Race knew David had to have done something  
that cheered the boy up. He probably promised him a movie or some kind of candy.

"Sure thing!" Race replied and began boiling the water.

Les took a seat on a bar stool next to Sarah who looked down fondly at her younger brother.

**Okay, so when I first had this started it was SUPER long and went No Where. However with lots of editing I've turned it into this. Please Review. **


	2. Gelato and Mush's Place

**Welcome to edition two! I hope you liked number one! PLEASE read and review!**

Race trudged up the steps to his front door, back pack slung lazily over his shoulder. He was in a seemingly better mood than before he left. Upon entering he found his mother in the living room reading a romance novel, his father sat with the news paper folded out, both of them caught up in there reading. Other than the occasional turn of a page, the house was silent.

Race decided to say nothing, instead he walked past them. No one said a word. It freaked him out. He knew his father was still holding a grudge over  
their conversation in the basement and his mother was probably too confused to say anything.

He entered the kitchen and began collecting the ingredients for Gelato.

Mentally he remembered what he'd need.

INGREDIENTS:  
2 cups milk  
1 cup heavy cream  
4 egg yolks  
1/2 cup sugar

Once Race had everything lined up at the counter he began to mix the milk and cream in a medium sized saucepan. He set it to warm in the oven that he  
didn't use for baking bread and then set about to gathering the other bowls and mixing spoons he might need.

The day replayed itself in Davey's head. The he had received the news from his mother's sister, the way his father had reacted by leaving without  
saying a single word other than "Bye I'll be back later." The way his usually level-headed sister had reacted which truly showed everyone how  
badly all of this had hurt her, the way poor, sweet, and confident Les had become so suddenly co-dependant and needy.

The one thing, which really knocked Davey off of his feet was the way his friends had reacted.

They all had tossed aside their own lives and jumped in head first to help Davey out. Even Race, Jack, and Spot who were usually assholes who didn't  
give a shit had helped out and they were the ones who were always on call, always willing to head over if things got hard for Davey to handle or if he  
needed help or if Les needed a ride and David was too busy. They were always there and they made it obvious that they were.

Mush and Blink had taken over shopping for groceries and making sure Les had all the supplies he needed for school. They also took Les off of Davey and  
Sarah's hands from time to time.

Spot just made himself useful with whatever needed to be done. He was usually with Race so he helped Race with the cooking or watching Les or  
keeping track of Sarah or helping Davey with homework. He usually did small tasks.

Jack helped out too, which had surprised everyone. He did as best as he could but mainly sat with Davey or Sarah and listened to them talk or rant  
or get angry, whatever they needed to do, he took it, usually not saying anything but a few words here and there.

David sat at his desk; his neatly packed blue messenger bag leaned against the side of his chair. David's computer screen had several instant  
messenger windows up.

One blinked and an orange box at the bottom of the page flashed orange-blue-orange-blue until David clicked on it and the window popped up.

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Hey Dave

David Says:

Hey Tony, whats up?

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Nm. nm. Just got done eating gelato.

David Says:

Bastard.

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Says the boy I just made hot cocoa for.

David Says:

Soooo? Your cooking ROCKS!

David Says:

I just totally boosted your ego like enough to feed a third world country.

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Pretty much.

David Says:

Lol.

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Your font color SUCKS.

David Says:

Lol. Probably.At the time I didn't really care. Heey Tonnnyyyyy.

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

It's puke orange. Dave, how could you NOT care?

Yes?

David Says:

Oh shuddup. Wanna come to Mush's with me tomorrow? I don't wanna be alone.

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Why would I want to come?

David Says:

Spot will be on.

David Says:

You know you wanna!

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Okay.fine.

David Says:

Yay! Great! Thanks a bunch Tony! So, like tomorrow after school. I'll meet you  
at your car, kay? Kay. Well I g2g byeeee!

Tony.you know you want it. Says:

Okay.Bye TTYL.

David has signed off.

Tony.you know you want it. has signed off.

Mush's tomorrow after school. David is with. I'll be home by twelve.

His scrawled handwriting made a note on a pink Post It in black ink and stuck it to the side of the computer's monitor. He loved the way he could just say he was going and no one would say a thing about it. Mostly because they knew how Race got when he was mad and they knew his past and what he'd  
turn to.

Tony sat with his back against his computer chair, empty bowl of gelato in his right hand, spoon hanging out of his mouth. He seemed way too lazy to  
even walk down the hall to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink, let alone walk up the two flights of stairs to his bed room.

So, instead of doing either of the two he sat lazily in his big, black, and comfy as hell chair and waited for one of his siblings to come by.

"DAVEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!" Race and Jack both whined at the same time, both of their heads sticking out of Race's car.

They were parked outside of David's house. Sarah was off with her friend, Cindy, and Les was at a babysitter's. David, however, was taking a painfully  
slow time getting his skinny ass out of his house.

"DAVID! GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE AND IN MY CAR BEFORE I BACK OUT OR I'M LEAVING YOU HERE!"

Race threatening David was not something new.

Jack just sighed and fell against the passenger's seat, crossing his arms like a six year old that hadn't gotten the candy he wanted but instead god  
tooth paste and a tooth brush and even some floss and was told that they were not getting a single morsel of candy until they had ZERO cavities at  
the next dentist visit.

Race looked over and laughed. Jack's pout was cute.

But he didn't like Jack like that.

He liked Spot.

A lot.

Thinking of Spot reminded him that they had just come out of the closet and he hit his head against the steering wheel.

"Whoa Sparky, don't kill those brain cells ya got left in there." He felt Jack's hand on his arm and sighed.

"Dude. I came out to my family two days ago. I have reason to smack my head against a steering wheel." Though he didn't hit again, just kept sitting there pressing his head against the steering wheel.

Jack shrugged, "Good point."

David came rushing out of his house, hurriedly locking the door and then dashed to Race's car where Race still sat with his head against the wheel. David opened the door to the passenger's seat.

"Out!" He shouted, pointing to the back.

"NO WAY!" Jack protested, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

"Yes! Get in the back!"

"No way!"

"Would you two SETTLE this before the party is over?" Race interjected, now sitting up straight and staring at both of them.

"Fine." The two said in unison and David pouted, but opened the back seat's door on Jack's side and got in, sitting in the middle but not looking happy.

"Awe, cheer up!" Jack said, pinching David's cheek. David went to smack Jack on the head but Jack dodged it.

Race continued driving, correcting the two every now and then because he did NOT want to be pulled over.

"Yes ma'am." Jack replied saucily to Race's correction and Race glared and went to smack him on the head just Jack ducked and Race swerved on the rode, a loud curse emitting from his mouth.

Both cars pulled up in front of Mush's house at the same time. Blink immediately ran out to meet his lover while Race, Jack, and Davey slowly got out of Race's car, still arguing.

Itey, Dutchy, Spot and Bumlets pulled themselves out of the back of Blink's van. Smoke followed them.

"Oh, look, they're all stoned." Race stated bluntly.

Davey exchanged looks with Jack and then the three headed in doors, leaving the other four to get their sorry asses in Mush's house.

Mush lived a few blocks away from Race, but in the same neighborhood. His parents were not very fond of their son's "relationship" with Blink and did everything possible to stop it. However, Mush would have none of it and put it rather bluntly that he would rather drop dead than go to England for a year of boarding school and that he was staying here to fuck with his boyfriend. Well, to say the least, that didn't go over too well.

"Awe, Race, go help your boy toy." Jack teased, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, Kelly." Race spat, plopping down on a beige suede-type material couch. It was comfy and huge. Jack laughed and walked into the kitchen through the swinging door on the other side of the room.

David sighed and sat down on the arm near the end of the couch by Race.

"My parents hate me." Race muttered. Mush and Blink were making a scene in the front lawn. Still. The four, being as high as the sky were just walking in, falling into fits of laughter.

"They do not." David said, one of the only reasonable people in the room at the moment.

"Yes; they do."

"It'll just take time."

"I don't HAVE time."

David sighed with an obvious tone of frustration.

"Anyways, when is this "Party" supposed to start?" He asked, using air quotes.

"I never said it was a party." David defended.

"Yes, but you implied that when I spoke to you on the phone earlier." Race shot back smartly.

David opened his mouth to say something but found himself beat. He had, in fact, implied that it was a party. He knew that if there was beer or some sort of alcohol, Race would come.

"Anyways, I'd better take care of Spot before he falls and lands on something sharp." Race said as he stood up and rolled his eyes.

Spot was leaning against a wall near the front door (which was still wide open) with Bumlets next to him on the ground and Itey and Dutchy across from them, arms slung over each other. Race rolled his eyes when he approached the four.

"Hey Spot, let's go over here." He suggested, pointing to the couch.

"He-ey. Don't take Spot away." Itey chimed, furrowing his brows and attempting a glare.

"What the hell are you on?" Race asked. He knew his voice was edgy but he couldn't stand the whole 'drugs' thing.

Dutchy began laughing, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"Christ." Race whispered and looked to Spot who seemed a little out of it. "Spot?"

Spot's head whipped up from the piece of wood floor he had been staring at and looked at Race. His eyes seemed to see past him or something. It actually kind of scared Race.

"Come on babe, let's go over here." Race cooed, wrapped an arm around Spot as well as he could from his position while he dodged tripping over Bumlets.

Spot was silent, as he usually was when he was high, stoned, or baked.

He walked when Race began walking back towards the couch but said nothing with that hard, expressionless face on.

David gave Race a questioning glance when he saw the two approach, his concerned eyes flickering from one to the other. He knew race had a problem with drugs and was actually kind of touched that he was being so caring with Spot instead of getting angry and telling him off as Race usually would.

"Right over here." Race felt as though he was teaching a preschooler or something, the way he had to treat Spot because he knew they had done **a lot **of shit.

Spot sat down, though still he remained silent, staring off into space.

Davey looked down at Race from his perch on the arm on the couch and gave him that questioning gaze while he waited for some sort of answer.

Race shrugged, shaking his head, a despaired look on his handsome face.

Spot settled into Race, leaning his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He knew what he was about to say would envelope into a lot of questions from Race.

"I didn't do any shit."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Then, why are you like this?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Oh. Okay."

David, again, gave a flickering glance from one boy to the other before he stood up, feeling that he shouldn't be here.

"I'm going to go see what Jack's up to..."

Race had to bite his cheek from blurting out something about Jack being in the kitchen doing something he had told him to do earlier. He watched as Davey left, pushing open the swinging door as a loud round of laughter swallowed the silence.

"You think THIS is bad, you should see them when they were smoking and snorting." Spot said, jerking his thumb towards the group of four's direction. "Where're Mush and Blink at?" He asked, finally seeing that no one was in the room.

Race was relieved that Spot was talking. He so concerned and confused he didn't know what to do. The fact that Spot said he hadn't done shit had made him feel better and yet even more concerned at the same time. He didn't know what had happened to Spot today but knew it had to be something big for him to react like this. Sure, Spot was a quiet guy but he was never silent or like _this_

"Outside. Still. Making a scene to piss off Mush's parents." Race answered, putting his hand on Sean's skinny thigh. Mush enjoyed pissing off his parents. It was...the only seemingly creepy thing about the guy.

Spot snorted then stood up. race noticed that he seemed to be returning to his normal state as Spot walked to the door and stuck his head out.

"Hey Mushee guess whose stock of Porn I found."

Well that seemed to do it. In under three seconds Mush was detached from Blink, up the stairs, and into his bedroom with the box under his bed pulled out and ravenously searching it.

"JACKASS!" Mush yelled huffily, stalking down the stairs in his tight fitting pink shirt and baggy jeans.

"No, sorry sweetie, that's Jack." Spot retorted.

"Speaking of." Race spoke up. "Where're Davey and Jack?"

"Christ! How do we keep up with everyone?" Spot let out and shot a look towards the kitchen door. Then he began laughing. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" He managed to get out before laughing again.

The three by the door were still stoned as ever but were sober enough to realize that something was going on.

"Uh hey guys I decided to drop by because Race's mom said- What the hell!"

Everyone turned to the girl standing in the doorway. Her long blonde hair fell like cascades around her. It reached midway down her back and the front was cut so that it framed her face. She stepped over the three by the door, giving them disgusted glances before she reached the middle of the living room. "Okay. Spot, what the hell is so funny?"

"Oh. Hi Star." Spot said, his breathing returning to normal now.

"Uh hi." she said shaking her head. Star's blue eyes fell upon Race. "Your mom said I could find you here."

"Well, here I am!" Race replied with mock enthusiasm.

Star rolled her eyes. "Where's David and Jack?" She asked, looking around. "Hey Mush, Blink."

"Hi." The two said in unison. They were now hanging off of each other.

Spot started laughing again and pointed to the kitchen.

Star gave him a concerned look before walking to the kitchen and pushing open the swinging door.

"OH MY GOD!" Star screamed, horrified. She stood, staring, unable to move her feet or take her eyes off the screen. "JESUS CHRIST!"


End file.
